Un cuento
by Ryu-kun
Summary: Rayos.. se pone mas dificil publicar.. aki en fanfiction.. bueno ni modo.. Este es un cuento que escribi hace unos ocho años.. Lo acabo de encontrar


Un cuento..  
By ryu-kun

Durante mucho tiempo..  
Dese hace tiempo..  
Nadie sabe cuando ni como empezó..

Pero..  
Al parecer desde ahora y mas alla de la memoria siempre.. Los niños han contado con historias..  
Cuentos para dormir..

Cuando todavía en la noche..  
No pueden conciliar el sueño..  
Los esperan..  
Esperan ser leido..

Las palabras son llamabas por los labios de sus padres..  
De sus abuelos..  
A veces de sus hermanos..

Y esta noche es igual..

"Abuelo, ¿Me cuentas un cuento?" dijo el niño mientras miraba a su abuelo.

"Bueno.. pero te duermes cuado termine" le dijo con tranquilidad.. La tranquilidad que solo un abuelo.. paciente puede trasmitir a los niños..

"Pero quiero uno de verdad.. abuelo.. no los cuentos esos .. ya me los sé de memoria.. un nuevo abue.. por favor"

"Muy bien.. me recierda que hace tiempo escribía lgo.. creo que te va a gustar" le dijo mientras empezaba a hacer memoria.

Hace mucho tiempo..  
Un joven deseaba escribirle una carta a su querida amiga..  
Una muchacha muy bonita.. pero lo que mas le gustaba era.. su manera de hablar..  
La manera en como trataba a las personas..

Su nombre era lindo.. Exotico..  
Esmeralda..  
Es de origen mistico.  
Se conocieron en un chat..  
Y desde entonces ellos simplemente..  
No podían dejar de escribirse..  
El uno al otro..

Finalmente el chico decidió poner en claro todos sus sentimientos..

Empezó a escribirle un poema especial..

Dedicado a la persona mas especial en mi vida..  
Con todo cariño..  
Te dedico este intento de poema..  
Pues se que con las palabras y sentimientos no soy muy bueno..  
No tan tanto como quisiera pero..  
Al final..

"Creo que ya esta.. el principio es algo flojo" Se dijo a si mismo el chico mientras escribía las primeras palabras.

"Es dificil escribir algo.. no tengo idea de como hacerle un poema que realmente le guste" se dijo mientras trataba de pensar con claridad.

Pero como siempre.. sucede a veces.. cuando se trata de pensar en cosas sentimentales.. Las palabras parecen no expresar lo que se siente..

"Amor.. ¿Que es el amor?.. ya sé lo describiré.. creo que haré trampa.. nadie me esta viendo.."

Amor..  
Lo que cuenta es el sentimiento y la emoción con que escribes..  
El trazo firme y la desición al escribir cada linea..  
Pues en ella expresas tus sentimientos...  
Hacia la persona mas especial..  
En tu vida..

"Si.. me gusta.. me quedó muy bien.. Y ahora debo pensar en lo siguiente"

Sin embargo permaneció inmovil durante varios minutos sin que se le ocurriera gran cosa..

"Ya es tarde,, todavía no tengo nada.. los minutos se me hacen hora.. y los segundos.. Un momento.. segundos.. segundos.. Ya esta.."

Dedica cada segundo que pases a su lado..  
Hazle sentir amada sin importar lo que pase..  
Sin importar cuanto se derrumbe a tu alrededor..  
Por que lo material es pasajero.. finito..  
Los sentimientos son y pueden ser mas que infinitos..  
Si puedes lograr todo esto..  
Es amor..

"Si.. lo logré.. soy muy bueno.. me esta gustando.. creo que tengo madera de escritor.."

"Abue.. ese chico esta algo loco.."  
"Es que esta enamorado.. el amor es algo que entenderás mas adelante.. cuando crezcas"  
"Me gusta.. cuentame mas.. solo espero no ponerme tan loco como él"

"Wuau eso estuvo muy profundo.. sin emabrgo me falta.. no puedo entrgarlo así.. ella merece algo mejor.. ya sé.. le diré como me siento cuando me escribe o me habla"  
Se quedó pensando unos minutos y luego sonrió.. Escribió las siguientes frases..

Amor es..  
Abrazarlo con tu corazon..  
La sensación chispeante que embriaga tu interior..  
Tu ser..  
Tu alma..  
El calor interno..  
El atrevimientos de tus pensamientos..  
Cuando la sangre acude a tus rostro, tiñiendolo del color de la pasión..  
La sonrisa nerviosa

"Sii.. definitivamente ya es algo.. así me siento.. pero creo que debo poner que es el amor.. ¿para mí que es el amor?.. MMMmmmm

Nuevamente cerró sus ojos.. pensó.. recordó.. trató de pensar con calma..  
Al poder hacerlo.. prendió la televisión.. de pronto al ver el caudal de imagenes y sonidos que era.. al pasar rapidamente los canales.. vinieron.. las palabras.. Cada una de diferente canal.. de muchas voces..  
Las escribió.. y las adaptó para su carta..

Pero  
¿Que es?  
Es el..  
Valor..  
Sacrificio  
Bondad..  
La sensación de tranquilidad..  
Fortalecido por la esperanza..  
Es fuerte.. Trasciende el cuerpo  
Con la sinceridad..  
Puede perdonarlo todo..  
Con la pureza..  
Trasciende fronteras de carne.. de distancia.. de tiempo

Cuando terminó de escribirla se sintió conmovido de haber escrito algo tan sentimental.. siendo que él no era una persona que pudiera conectarse con su lado amable..

Su mirada paseó por sus cuarto.. Por el piso.. y finalmente por las paredes.. se detuvo en un crucifijio y escribió..

Pues cuando es puro..  
Parece celestial..  
Es desprendido..  
No es egoísta..  
Es gentil..  
Cálido..

Sin emabrgo la luz se fue en ese mometo dejandolo a oscuras en su habitación.. El chico se enojó.. al no poder ver lo que escribía en la computadora.. Se enojó al pesar que se había perdido los datos..  
Y con eso vino un caudal de palabras que tomaron forma y substancia en su mente..

IRA  
Acude a ti cuando el amor es lastimado..  
Compasión también..  
Te debates entre consolar lo espiritual..  
O lastimas la carne del ser vil y traicioneró que lo lastimó..  
Es horrible no sentir amor..  
Tu corazón se insencibiliza..  
El sufrimiento te da placer..  
El tuyo.. y el de los demás..  
Sufres pues lo buscas sin saberlo..  
Te conformas con migajas..  
Solo cuando lo encuentras..  
Te das cuenta de lo que buscabas..

Afortunadamente fue un apagón momentaneo.. y la luz regresó.. Respiró con tranquilidad al ver que su archivo estaba intacto.. imperturbable.. se había salvado.. de ser borrado.. Las palabras acudieron mas rapidas desplegandose con su totalidad.

Amor ardiente..  
Consumiendo tu ser..  
Te cambia..  
Te purifica..  
Saca lo mejor..  
Con el tiempo se incrementa..  
Lentamente comprenders cosas que no entendías  
Abre tu mente..  
Y al abrirla comprendes mejor.. a los demás.. a tu amor.. y a ti mismo..

Es una sensación Electrizante ..  
Chispeante como luz de bengala...  
Sintiendo cosas que no estas preparado..  
Creyendo.. que es para siempre..  
Pero puede durar un instante..

De ti depende.. hacerlo para siempre..  
Darlo a todos.. hacerlos sentir amados..  
Comunicarles la sensación..  
La ideas se agolpan en mi ser..  
Sintiendolas trasformarme

Al terminar de leer el poema una vez mas se sintió satisfecho.. estaba llegando mas allá de lo que el hubiera pensado.. Estana profundizando en su ser interior... Y al tomar concienza de eso pensamientos.. los tomó todos.. y los trascribió a la computadora..

Haciendome mas fuerte..  
Profundizando mis pesamientos  
Dandonos la esperanza para alcanzar el arcoiris..  
Tomarlo y guardarlo en tu corazón..

Te sientes protegido por angeles..  
Que te iluminan con la luz..  
Sabiendo que conoce tus cualidades..  
Las desconocidas por ti..  
La que no sabes que tienes..  
Las que te hacen ser lo que eres..

Sintiendote..  
Protegido, alegre, confiado, amado, en suspenso, teniendo la sensación de fragilidad..  
Cuando es protegido y alimentado..  
se vuelve eterno.. libre de amenazas..

Después de haber escrito las ultimas frases se sentía cansado.. estaba haceidno un buen trabajo.. La televisión prendida estaba lanzado su información a un oyente que no oía mas que fragmentos de ella..

Gracias a Dios.. escuchó decir en la televisión.. y de pronto.. se le ocurrió poner al mas grande de toda la creación.. su carta estaba siendo hermosa.. Dios merecía estar allí.. Diois lo ayudaba.. no debía ser ingrato con él..

Pues es el poder..  
El unico poder..  
El poder mas grande de la creación..  
El unico y verdadero..  
El poder de Dios..

Se nos entregó a nosotros..  
De nosostros depende cuidarlo..  
Hacerlo crecer...  
Y aunque se apague la flama..  
Quedan ascuas..  
Rescodos..  
Estan esperando..  
Para arder de nuevo..

Con la misma llama de intesidad celestial..  
Que consume al ser..  
Y que lo eleva a un plano mas alto..

Amor es.. Amor.. pues no hay otra palabra que lo describa..

al terminar de escribirlo.. se sinntió extraño.. no era religiso.. creía en Dios.. pero no iaba a lso ritos.. a las misas.. no rezaba con fé autentica... no desde que era un niño.. pero sintió que los ultimos fragmentos valían los años de descuido..

Dios lo quería.. al poder ponerle todos estas palabras a su alcance.. Demostraba su amor hacia sus hijos una vez mas..

Y decidió escribirmas.. al pesar de que había puesto fin.. escribió un comentario en su carta..

Comentarios de autor:  
Algo salido del corazón..  
Que estaba esperando la oportunidad para salir a flote..  
Y ahora ha salido..  
diciendo..  
Que las puertas se abran..  
Que salga al exterior..  
Que se alimente y sea fuerte..  
Pues es la voluntad de Dios..  
El que ha puesto en marcha la rueda del destino..  
Que te lleva hacia la persona amada..  
Rara es la vez en que puedes conocerla..  
Y mas cuando no la buscas..  
Y sin saberlo..  
Ella te encontró a ti..

Finalente al ver la carta terminada.. copió todo el texto.. A su correo electronico.. y presionó la tecla send.

Sin emabrgo justo cuando presiono la tecla send.. la duda le laceró el corazón..

¿Y si no le gusta? pensó con dificultad.. "¿Y si dice que soy un cursi y sentimentaloide?" se dijo a si mismo.. Esa carta tenía demasiado de si mismo.. y sin embargo.. se alegró de la tecnología moderna.. Si hubiera sido una carta normal.. no habría tenido el valor de guardarla en un sobre.. el mismo valor que se tenía para poerla en un sobre.. era el mismo valor que se necesitaba para enviarla por E-mail.

El niño bostezó.. un poco y luego preguntó.  
"¿Y quein era ese chico?.. ¿Como es que lo conoces tan bien? Te sabes todo.. Abue.. dime"

"Ese chico era yo.. hace muchos años.."  
"¿Y que pasó?"  
"¿No te lo imaginas?" le dijo el abuelo conternura.  
"No abuelo" dijo mientras bostezaba.. estaba vez abrió su boca.. lo mas que podía.

"Mañana te lo digo.. ya es tarde y los niños buenos se van a dormir" dijo su abuelo mientras lo arropaba con cuidado.

El niño se quedó dormido en cuanto se apagó la luz.

Silenciosamente el abuelo salió de su cuarto y se dirigió hacia la sala.  
"¿Se durmió?" preguntó su hijo.  
"Si.. com piedra"  
"No se como le haces papá.. con nosotros se queda despierto y hace travesura.. y contigo se queda tan tranquilo"

"Experiencia.. tu eras igual.."  
"Pero con el tiempo creció y se convirtió en esposo excelente" dijo una joven mientars abrazaba a su esposo.

"Esmeralda.. ¿Nos vamos? Ya es tarde" dijo el abuelo mientras se ponía su abrigo.  
"Si.. ya estoy lista.. Es nuestro aniversario.. El día en que decidí ser tu novia.." dijo mientras arreglaba un poco sus aretes.

"Hoy fue el día mas feliz de mi vida hace 45 años.. cuando recibí.. tu corazón"

Le extednió el brazo.. y ambos salieron para cenar en su restaurante favorito.

El aire soplaba levemente como si susurrará palabras tiernas.

"Sigo enamorado"  
"Lo sé.. tus ojos siempre lo dicen todo"

El aire de pronto ya no paeció frio.  
Y ambos se sintieron comocuando eran jovenes..  
Era una noche maravillosa.. y no la desperdiciarían.

Fin.

Comentarios

No recuerdo si ya subi este poema, lo he guarado tanto tiempo


End file.
